The invention concerns a height-adjustable furniture leg with at least one foot from which a lifting column projects transversely that comprises an external tube and at least one internal tube that can be moved relative to the external tube telescopingly, the latter being connected to a fastening part of the foot.
Height-adjustable furniture legs are known, for example, for worktables where the tabletop is to be adjusted to the right height. The lifting column is attached to the foot wherein at the transition from the foot or its fastening part to the lifting column a step is formed that is more or less large. The step not only presents an unpleasant appearance but also leads to dirt collecting on the step which dirt is difficult to remove.
It is an object of the invention to configure the furniture leg of the aforementioned kind such that the foot and the lifting column are connected to one another such that deposit locations where dirt and the like can deposit are not formed.